Problem Childern
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: "I was trouble and my girlfriend and her family is trying to help me and my children" Can they be saved from causing trouble for the world. From Problem Child by Tweek Tweekers Not a one-shot
1. Prolouge

_**Problem Children**_

No one wanted me. No one ever cared for me. It's not like I ever cared. I am fifteen and suck with no one. But a girl who always gets in my way. Her name is Buttercup Utonium. She is like me because she is my counterpart. But unlike me she doesn't beat the shit or crap out of the innocent. I don't care about her. But she gets me so god damn annoyed.

I am laying here now, naked with only my tattoos, piercings, a blanket, and a body to cover me. I kinda remember what happen and how I got here. How I got loved.

**Flashback**

_I was walking somewhere I didn't care were. Just anywhere I guess. Well I was going down an alley near Charlie's bar. A perfect place to fight. I hoped to Buttercup because I got have gun and I finally get to kill her. I smirked to myself inside and my eyes narrow to a dark glare. Why you say. Because I have found what I been looking for._

_"I see you been looking for me" _

_She has her black silky hair tied in a bandanna. Her green shirt say 'FUCK you, Bitchy Bastard'. Where did she get that awful thing without her dad knowing? With a dark green belt ready to whip me. Well that is what she thinks. Jeans black as coal maybe stretchable, but baggy._

_"Yeah, looking to hate and fight you" She says as she powering up_

_"No need for powers today, Buttercup, but speed. I want finish you with a fist fight. Where, only I will stand while you fall with you breathe your last" I say getting my self ready to fight to the death._

_She powers down and gets in to a fighting stand "Fine, Butch. It's your funeral. Although, no one would show up because you thrown them out-" I had enough. Talking about my past. She should be dead, so I punched her in the gut. Making blood come out her mouth._

_"Now that's what I want"_

_I didn't see it coming, but she punched cheek so hard. I think I lost a tooth. She showed a toothy grin then charged as well I. Then we collided. It when on for about an hour. Our clothes are torn. We're bloody and tired with full of hate. _

_So I decided to end this. I kneed her into the brick wall. She grunted as I did so Pulled out my gun and putting to her head. Feeling finally hopeful about Buttercup is finally going to be killed and scared or nervous. To intimidate her and to win this everlasting war between both of us. _

_Yet, Buttercup looks me dead set in the eyes. Not daring to lose her focus. I keep asking myself 'Does she even notice about the gun?'_

_"Yes, I know about fucking gun. I feel it against my damn head, but I know you won't pull that trigger" Buttercup suddenly says _

_"Oh yeah, You don't know me, you bitch!"_

_"I been around you since you been alive. Fighting you. You might not know what I learned from not only being your counterpart, but also fighting you"_

_"I __**will**__ do it! I am capable of doing it, Butterbitch. You don't know how long I've wanted this. For your death."_

_"Go ahead pull the trigger, see if I care. Use your weapon on a defenseless teenage girl, that'll definitely make you a man." She scoffed_

_' don't get it. Not once she stutter or shake. But why? Why is my heart pounding against my chest. I can't. I won't. But I have. I fallen hard for Buttercup. I love Buttercup. Because she doesn't care the I am a problem child or a bad ass. She could control my emotional outbursts and still talk to me because she didn't fear me. She didn't fear anyone or anything.'_

_I lower my knee slowly as I come forward. Locking my hips with hers. I don't know what I am really doing, but I going all forward as love takes me to Buttercup. My other hand cups her chin pulling her lips toward mine._

_We kiss as I close my eyes then open them for a second to look at Buttercup. She has her eyes close and deepening the kiss so I close my eyes once more. Throwing the gun somewhere. As I wrap my arms around her waist with her arms wrap around my neck. After 10 minute of pure bliss we part to breathe and the first time in years I smile becomes a toothy grin._

_"I'm with you....Always" Buttercup finally says_

_"I know now because I love you"_

_"Good, cause I love you and you need an emotion check if you're going to be my boyfriend"_

_"Okay. Anything" I kiss her with tongues included then I started to get a urge to ripped of her clothes_

_"Have you ever had sex?"_

_"No..... People always feared me and I never came close to a girl. Specially and perfect girl like you" I say petting her chin with my thumb as she blushes red then smiles a cute one._

_"Good, 'cause there is a motel up the street and we're going to do it. I have enough. I've been saving for years since I don't go shopping....came on" My whole face was full of blush and it was red._

_She smiles then gets out of my grip and then pulls me to the motel. When we got there Buttercup pulled out her wallet and took a whole lot of money while I got wide-eyed and she asked for the best room and kissed my cheek. Then got the card key and dragged me to the room._

_*_**ENDED***

And the rest is a blur except for clothes thrown around, kisses, screams, gaps, morns, tears, and the door slamming opening and closing. I have no idea what to do next. All I know is that I'm laying here. Holding her with my arm around her with her. While she snuggling in my chest. I NEVER thought I would end up were I am now possibly in love. It is amazing.

I look to my right and she is right and down at her again. One day I am going to marry her and have kids with her I know it. Then I fell in a deep slumber. Dreaming about Buttercup.


	2. Surprise

_**Problem Children-1 Surprise**_

_*Next Afternoon Butch's POV*_

"_Professor, Bubbles, Blossom; I'm home and I got a surprise!" Buttercup said as walk through the door of her house. Then I see a pink and light baby blue streaks of light going straight to Buttercup to hug her as her sister. _

" _Where have you been Buttercup we were all worried about you."Blossom says_

"_Well I am fine and if you look behind me you will see a new changing Bu-"_

"_It's Butch! Basic Nursers!" Oh man! _

_Time to brace for impact,but my spice girl comes in front and super scream them down saying " STOP!" Then flipping and falling to the floor._

"_Hello? What are you doing,Buttercup? He is the worst villain in the History of Villains The World has ever KNOWN!" Bubbles started soft then finish with screaming. Man, she can scream._

"_Yeah, what were you thinking Buttercup?"Blossom said in a calm manner but it looks like she was about to blow._

"_Does not matter what I was think I know is I am in love with Butch and he loves me!"Buttercup yells then I put my hands on her carefully._

"_Hey Baby, Clam down. I can speak for myself. I want no harm anymore. I do nothing to you, girls. Buttercup has been with me all day. I love Buttercup with everything I have. And I want to change for her. To be with her. And I mean it." She breathed out calming and then I continued"But I need help and a place to stay any longer and I will died. Plus; my brothers might come along if we play are cards right and the right timing we can get them on the good side."_

"_How could you know that" Blossom said Blushing I think she loves her counterpart as well as Bubbles because she blushing so much that her whole body is red._

"_Because the last thing that I remember before I left my brothers that they said that and I quote: " Sometimes We want to go to the good side. Like when we are to much push by these freaks with call fathers. The damned gay-lords" _

"_Wow, but how can we no that we could trust those boys" Bubbles said still flushed_

"_Well I wasn't going to say this, but I know that each one my brothers that are your counterpart love the other color like deep blue loves baby blue and red loves pink. And also deep blue hates to fight the other blue and red fights pink because to know of her intelligence"_

"How do we know that we could trust them" Bubbles said still flushed

"Because I know them and I wasn't going to say this, but before I left Boomer said_** 'I HATE fighting that light blue cutie' **_also Brick said **_' I only fight and steal so I could see that ingenuous HOT Pink mama.'" _**

"Plus the last thing that I remember before I left my brothers that they said that and I quote_**: 'Sometimes We want to go to the good side. Like when we are to much push by these freaks with call fathers. The damned gay-lords'"**_

_Bubbles and Blossom passed OUT! I mean it they flushed so much you could say they were so sick and tired they dropped down and they were sleep._

"_Bubbles, Blossom! Professor get some Ice!"My baby spice yelled while we ran over to them_

"_Oh Man; I didn't think they were that much in love with Boomer and Brick and I said too much "_

"_What You mean; WE BEEN IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHERS COUNTERPART SINCE WE FIRST SEEN YOU BOYS!" Buttercup screamed_

_Her face was red, she was breathing heavy,and worst part was her eyes was shining because her eyes were trimmed with tears. Which I wiped away those ugly things and give her a peak on her lips with hug to reinsurance that her everything was going to okay._

_**'**God she's beautiful,but those ugly tears that made her eyes sparkle more of what they do and those scars on her amazing skin. I give from before have to go.'_

"_Step away from my daughters; you monster" Professor Utonium said angry and afraid._

"_Oh, Crap. Clam down Pr. Utonium. I'm Trying to be good and fight evil. I love Buttercup with all my heart. We are even making a plan to make my brothers get on the good side."_

"_How do I know you're saying the truth?"He questioned me_

"_I would be trying to kill all of you already once when I walk through that door." I stated the obvious_

"_He's telling the truth;Dad, because every time we fought he would either go ballistic trying to follow orders and remember them or head straight forward with out thinking." Buttercup explained the truth._

_Pr. Utonium eyes widen and then glisten happily with like a small proud smile . I wonder why thou. Then he said:_

"_Okay,Buttercup; you win Butch can stay ,but I want no intercourse in my house and you must call me,dad. Got it?"_

"_Got it, Professor" We said**  
**_

_***BUTTERCUP'S VIEW***_

_It's been hectic around here since My one true love, Butch came here 4 weeks ago. We been getting him settled and new ways of fighting, trying to get through that hot bad boy attitude. And the worst of all I'm sick._

_For last week I have been sick. I vomit, I passed out, sleeping more, headaches, eating more, craving, gaining weight, hot flashes, and fevers. No one else is sick but me I am going to the doctor while Butch finally goes to his first day of school with Bubbles and Blossom._

"_Okay; Dad, I'm ready" While I was putting on my lime green sweat shirt. I have to call my creator, dad now if I want Butch to stay. I was wearing a skull, lime baggy green shirt and baggy boy jeans._

"_Alright lets go to the doctor" Butch grabbing his new dark green and white coat; I bought him. Wearing black t-shirt with green swirls and baggy jeans._

"_Oh sorry, Butch. You have to go to school." dad said_

"_But I start Monday and today is Sunday."He whined_

"_Sorry baby, but today is Monday and yesterday was Sunday." I said smiling unsure to the cute, but tough face my boyfriend was making._

"_Oh crap! I want to be with with my Butterscotch Cupcake to found what wrong with her." He pouted as I patted his head while I smiled sadly and handed his black backpack with dark green skulls and white stars._

"_Sorry, Butchy. I love you, bye " I said when I kissed him on his sweet lips then walking out_

_***Butch's POV***_

_Man; I wanted to be with my girl because it feels like. I need to be with her even if she could protect her self. I know she can even when she is sick._

"_Butch, we need to go to school now." Blossom said as putting on her pink and white stripped backpack. She has pink jean-jacket over a white long sleeve with Pink script letters that said '**Sugar**' in different languages. That I think it is. And skinny jeans with her pink purse with a red '**B**'._

"_Where's Bubbles?"_

"_She's in the bathroom. She takes a long time to get ready."_

"_HEY! I heard that. Let's go" Bubbles said putting on her light blue poke-dotted jacket and backpack. Her hair is curled in long pigtails. She was wearing a light blue stripped white long sleeved shirt with a blue plaid skirt._

_Bubbles took her WS Buggy because of her skirt and me with pinky flew to school._

_***BUTTERCUP'S VIEW***_

_We are at the doctors and I am in the bathroom throwing up my guts and my breakfast. Lucky, I had my toothbrush and toothpaste on with me. Before I came in here. Our special doctor that only take cares of us, Powerpuff girls and Butch. Ask me to pee in a cup cause once I got in the examination room I said I had to pee and puke. So I am coming in to the room and the doctor and dad is talking to one another._

_When I get on the table the doctor asks me._

" _When was the last time you had your cycle." While he is taking my blood_

"_6 weeks ago"_

" _and when was the last time you had sexual intercourse." and when he said that my dad choked on his own air._

"_Dad, you okay?"_

"_That is impossible! Buttercup or any my girls would have sex!" The professor said when he cleared his throat and I felt my face heat up really hot._

"_Um... yeah, no I had sex 4 weeks and 2 two days ago" Doctor River nodded; left writing it down in one hand and in the other taking my blood and my cup with my pee._

"_With Who?" dad said angrily_

"_Butch" I said_

"_WHATT? You mean that boyfriend, the ex-criminal is the guy that took your virginity and might have made you pregnant? "_

"_Yeah" My dad drop he's jaw he's face was over the blush limit. And fell back into his chair._

_20 minutes later of quiet of my father. Doc. River came in._

"_It might be good news it might be bad, depends if you really want it."_

"_Yeah and please tell me the good news."_

"_Oh, okay. You are... well..."_

_***Butch's POV***_

_I am at school. I had no choice but take my last name as Jojo. My only class with Buttercup, or Bubbles, Blossom is homeroom. What I know of. I'm at my last class than I go home where my spice girl is waiting for me at home from the Doctor. Where I could cuddle with and cater to her every whim because she's sick._

_If my brothers hear those thoughts. They would laugh at me. The bell rang (how long was I in my thoughts) and I when to my locker. When I opened it admire letters came pouring out. Now I got a headache. Grabbed a piece a paper and a pen. And wrote that I was taken by my Buttercup and put it on my locker after getting my stuff. I walk out with my backpack on my back then dumped the letters in to the trash then headed home. Through the door putting my stuff down._

"_Butter-sweet , I am home!" I called as my girl came from the kitchen. While her sister came through the door behind me_

"_Hey sails, I got to talk to you." She took my hand and we went to her room and laid on her lime bed and snuggled. She was on my chest on my heart, I had my head on hers; and our hands and legs intertwined._

"_Baby what's going on? You look nervous and scared. What is it?"_

"_I don't want to lose you after I tell you because I don't know what your reaction would be." I comfort her and wiped her tears away._

"_I would never leave you. I love you too much Buttercup. Now tell your snailys what is going on? Um?"_

_***Bubbles' View***_

_Buttercup just took Butch to her room and said that she and Butch needed to talk. But about? Me and my other sister, Blossom went in the kitchen to find daddy._

"_What does Buttercup have to talk to Butch about ?" I ask_

"_Yes, Father; what is going on with her? She is so in love with Butch that she would never break up with him. Trust me I tried."_

"_Blossom, I can't believe you! Trying to destroy her first relationship since Ace and Mitch."_

"_Blossom ,you're grounded from the library unless school projects or test and from educational television and we when to the doctor and she spilled that she had sexual intercourse with Butch."_

"_Wow; I can't believe it." We said_

" _Yes and we found out she not sick."_

"_But if she's not sick. What is she?"_

_**"BUTTERCUP,YOU'RE PRENGNANT WITH MY CHILD!"**_

_***Butch's POV***_

_I was standing and breathing hard. Shocked Because I, Butch an super-powered ex-criminal was a father to my superhero girlfriend, Buttercup's baby and we are 18 years old._

"_Yeah, surprise...?" After My true love said that I passed out hard on the floor._

_**Misty****: ****Surprise, I hope you joyed another chapter of 'Problem Children' so just so you know the summary is a huge clue for the whole story and it is not just a two shot. It's a long chapter story dealing with the evils within.**_


	3. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
